Deal With Danger Part 1: Tournament of Truth
by theXcrucifixX19
Summary: Full summary inside. PLZ R&R. New and revised. More easy to understand KXH, a lot more in part two than here. Very little.
1. The Rescue Part 1

akrangel145: hi...this is an improved version of this stroy. I actually took the time to check my spelling and space the paragraphs since I got a new computer. Well anyway, Enjoy :)

Chapter 1:

The Rescue Part one

"No stop! Leave me alone!" cried a pink haired teenage girl. "Why won't you just leave me the hell alone!" She continued to run until she lost them.

:Are you Ok master Kristia?: her bit beast Ravenclaw asked her.

" Yes I just have to, ah." And with that she fell to the ground.

Just about an hour later, a group of boys and a girl walk to the same spot where Kristia collapsed.

"How many times do we have to tell you, Tyson that when you stuff your face, you'll get sick." a brown haired girl named Hilary told him.

"At least I'm not a girl." Tyson said tiring to fight back.

"Would you all just shut up." Their pale/navy blue haired captain said coldly.

"How bout you, Kai."

"Tyson you never learn."

"Why are we fighting again. We need to get the hotel." stated a blond American named Max.

"Max is right. I'm freezing off my ponytail out here." a Chinese boy named Ray said.

"So it's official. We find the hotel, then we fight, then eat. I'm hungry." a brown haired boy named Kenny stated.

"Not yet guys." Hilary stated, "Look over there."

"It's a girl," Tyson pointed out.

"Duh what was your first clue? The skirt or the boots?" Kai stated coldly again.

"Maybe we should take her with us?" Max suggested.

"All in favor say I." Ray demanded.

"I" everyone but Kai said.

While they were signing into the hotel and went into their room, Kai and Ray agreed to let the girl into their room. They waited an hour until she woke up.

"Wha. What happened?"

------------------------------------------------

arkangel145 :I'm good at cliffies. Sorry if there's a lot of dialoge. I think it brings out more action that way. PLZ R&R :)


	2. The Rescue Part 2

arkangel145: Thanks to anyone who reviewed, here's chapter two.

Chapter 2:

The Rescue Part Two

"Wha. What happened?" Kristia asked as she woke up.

"Are you Ok?" Ray asked her.

"Yes but where am I?" She replied.

"Your at Moscow Regional Hotel, Kristia." Kai pointed out.

"Thank you so much." She said in gratitude.

"Oh, yeah. I'm so rude. My name is Ray, and this is Kai." Ray stated.

"Well as you know my name is Kristia." She replied.

"What were you doing on the ground anyway?" Kai asked her.

"Well I was running and I just pasted out." Kristia replied.

"Can you tell us everything that happened?" Ray asked her.

"I think I'll let my bit beast Ravenclaw explain." Kristia stated.

: Hello children. My name is Ravenclaw. I'm master Kristia's Bit beast: Ravenclaw said as she introduced her self. : Let me explain:

-------------------------------------------

FLASHBACK

_"Ow. Watch it would you!" Kristia yelled. _

: You see, she was caught by Boris and his goons. She was to be used in an experiment operated by the one they call Voltaire. Now he wants her and her mother dead: Ravenclaw explain.

_"Don't worry, sweet Kristia. It will all be over soon." Boris said. _

_"You and your boss are nothing more than power hungry bastards. You assholes will never get away with this." Kristia exclaimed. _

_"Sir, Mr. Voltaire will see her now." _

_'Shit. I know this guy is going to do something bad to my family. That's always been his style. Attack the heart, then the head. Shit. I shouldn't have let him go alone. The pig.' Kristia though._

_As they walked into the cold room where Voltaire was, Kristia saw her cousin and her brother getting beat by Voltaire's goons. _

_"Well, well, well what do we have here? Another CSI agent? Put her with the others." Voltaire commanded. _

_"What the hell did you do to them you slimy piece of --!" Kristia was thrown to the floor before she could finish. When the others were gone, she cut her family free and then cut herself free. The brother and cousin got out safely but she was caught by the goons. _

_"No stay away from me!" "Why won't you leave me the hell alone!" she yelled._

END FLASHBACK

----------------------------------------------------

"So that's what happened. That's harsh." Ray stated. While they were talking, the rest of the team came in to see how they were doing.

"Hey look who's finally up after 2 hours." Tyson stated.

"You shouldn't talk." Hilary stated.

"My name is Kristia." Kristia said.

"Oh my name is Hilary. The blond one is Max, the one with the glasses is Kenny, and this is Tyson." Hilary stated.

"It's nice to meet you all. I have to get home now." Kristia said.

"Time out for 1 second." Tyson said.

"Are you on a beyblading team competing in the World Championship this year?" He asked.

"Yes. I'm team captain of the newcomer team known as the BladingGirls. See ya." Kristia said as she left out the door.

"She's nice." Max pointed out.

"Come on. Let's get some sleep. It's late and we have training tomorrow." Kai said.

-------------------------------------------------

AT KRISTIA'S HOME

"Mama, I'm home." Kristia said. "Mama?" 'Where is she?' she though.

"Kristia is that you?" a woman with pink and red hair said.

"Oh hi mama. Where were you?" Kristia asked.

"In my lab. I was researching some data on the teams that are competing in the World Championship this year. Come downstairs with me please." Her mother said.

"Hold the phone you have a message." Kristia stated. The message said:

"Mrs. Hiwatari, You are remained that you are to report to the Moscow CSI building to put your input for the Voltaire case. Please call back at 589-985-6956."

"Ok. Come on Kristia." Sonya stated. Sonya pulled out a blue and white beyblade that said "Ravenclaw GT" on it.

"What is this?" Kristia asked.

"This is Ravenclaw Gigs Turbo. It's just for you Kristia." Sonya said as she gave her the beyblade.

"Thank you mama. Now I'm ready to face Kai and the Bladebrakers." Kristia said.

"Did you say "Kai and the Bladebrakers?" Sonya said shocked.

"Yes I did. Why?" Kristia asked her.

"Honey. There's something you need to know." Sonya said.

-----------------------------------------------

BACK AT THE HOTEL

'I can't sleep. I keep thinking about Kristia.' Kai thought to himself.

: Master Kai you should get some sleep: Dranzer said to him. The female phoenix was right. But how can he if he just saved a girl he has to face in the tournament.

'How did you get into this Dranzer? Kai said to her.

: I'm in your mind so I know everything you think of. I won't get in the way agian: Dranzer said.

'You need sleep too. I'm sorry. Don't worry about me and rest. Ok.' Kai demanded in a nice way.

: I understand Master Kai. Good night: Dranzer said.

'Good night, Dranzer' Kai said as he went back to bed.

-----------------------------------------------

BACK AT KRISTIA'S HOME

"You're kidding, right." Kristia said shocked.

"No. Now go to bed. You have training tomorrow." Her mother demanded.

"Yes ma'am." Kristia stated.

'I can't believe it. Kai, Ray. Why didn't my mother tell me this sooner? She erased my memories and now I can't even fight anymore. All because of this shit. Damnit. Why did daddy have to die and leave me so many questions?' Kristia thought. 'Now I have to stay away from Voltaire or put him away for good this time and make sure he doesn't get out!'

------------------------------------------------

arkangel145: thanks again PLZ R&R :)


	3. Let the Training Begin

arkangel145: HI thanks to anyone who reviewed. Again, I do not own beyblade. Nor do I own this song. (Simple Plan: The first part of "Welcome to my life") That's my diclaimer! Later!

Chapter 3:

Let the Training Begin.

--------------------------------------------------------

4:00 AM AT BLADEBRAKERS HOTEL

"Kai, there's something I have to tell you. I'm."

'Wha. OK. That was an odd dream' Kai thought. 'It seemed like Kristia wanted to tell me something. I need some air.' He thought to himself. Kai got out of bed, took a shower (arkangel145: Drool) got his CD player and went to the river. When he sat down he was singing to himself:

_Do you ever fell like breaking down?_

_Do you ever feel out of place?_

_Like somehow you just don't belong_

_And no one understands you_

_Do you ever wanna runaway?_

_Do you lock yourself in your room?_

_With the radio on turned up so loud _

_That no one hears you screaming_

_No you don't know what it's like_

_When nothing feels all right _

_You don't know what it's like _

_To be like me_

_To be hurt_

_To feel lost_

_To be left out in the dark _

_To be kicked when you're down_

_To feel like you've been pushed around_

_To be on the edge of breaking down_

_An no one's there to save you_

_No you don't know what it's like_

_Welcome to my life_

Just as Kai finished muttering those last few lines, he walked back to the hotel to get more sleep. 'I can't believe this. I've been reduced to muttering songs to myself. Something keeps telling me that there's more to this Kristia girl than meets the eyes. Yet I always act like everything is just normal. It's bad enough my memories are gone but I feel like I've met her before.' Kai thought to himself. 'Maybe I just need more sleep or just torture Tyson more.' As Kai went back up to his room he went back to sleep.

-----------------------------------------------------

NETX MORNING

"Tyson, wake up would ya?" Kenny said to the sleeping Tyson.

"Ray you wouldn't by any chance have a pepper on ya right?" Max asked him.

"Nope. How bout you Hil?" Ray asked Hilary.

"I got nothin'" Hilary replied.

"Do you think Kai would want to torture Tyson this morning?" Max asked everyone. Everyone sweatdroped.

"It was just a logical question." Max said.

"I heard my name." Kai said as he walked in. "Tyson won't wake up again?" he asked everyone.

"Yeah. Got an idea?" Hilary asked him.

"Of course." He replied. Kai took out his CD Player with his Simple Plan CD still in it, turned it up to max volume, put the headset on Tyson's ears and turned it on.

"SWEET MOTHER OF PEARL! WHAT IN THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE!"

"It's time for practice Tyson. So get off your lazy ass and get ready, Training starts in 1 hour." Kai said coldly.

"You could have done something or used something else you sick son of a--"

"Don't go there with me Tyson Daniel Granger or you'll get your death wish real damn soon!" Kai said cutting Tyson off. "

I thought your middle name was Michael, Tyson?" Kenny questioned.

"No. That's your middle name. What I like to know is how did he figure it out? I never told anyone my middle name." Tyson stated puzzled.

"Who knows and who cares. As long as you're up." Hilary replied.

---------------------------------------------------------

KRISTIA'S HOME

"3-2-1-Let it Rip!!!!!" Kristia yelled as she began to practice.

"Well look who's finally up." said a tall purple haired girl. She was wearing a pink tang-top, pink shorts, and black boots with a purple belt and black jacket with matching gloves.

"What do you want, Michelle?" Kristia asked.

"To tell your brother to stop playing his Linkin Park CD so loud." Michelle demanded.

"That's not a CD. He downloaded those songs from the internet." Kristia pointed out.

"Oh. Hey can I practice with ya?" Michelle asked her.

"Sure. You're with the team and you're family." Kristia replied.

"3-2-1-LET IT RIP!!!!!!!!!" they both yelled.

"Attack Rakima!" Michelle commanded.

"Go Ravenclaw!" Kristia demanded. Both blades were to evenly matched.

"Attack Ravenclaw!"

"Rakima Evade!"

"Nice job, Michelle. You might actually beat me."

"Really. I'm not falling for that, Kristia. RAKIMA!" The instant Michelle said that, a White Phoenix appeared.

"Two can play at that game. RAVENCLAW!" Kristia also lunched out her bit beast. Ravenclaw looked like Rakima except she was blue.

"Rakima! Moon Meteor Attack!" Michelle commanded

"Ravenclaw! Ice Hurricane Blaze!" Kristia yelled. With that, the battle ended in a tie.

"You've improved Michelle."

"You too Kristia." They both complemented each other and left the practice room. As they walked back inside Michelle noticed something was wrong with her cousin.

"Are you OK Kristia?"

"I'm fine Michelle. "

"I just hope we play that well in the tournament."

"Me too big cousin."

--------------------------------------------------------------------

BLADEBRAKERS PRACTICE SESSION

"OK everyone has finished with their warm-ups and now we battle." Kenny said.

"Time out, Chief. Didn't the rules say that each team is to have 5 bladers?" Tyson asked pointing out the obvious.

"You're right for once Tyson but why?" Kai said.

"Very funny but in case you haven't noticed we have 4." He said.

"Tyson's right. Who else agrees?" Max said backing up his best friend.

"I do." Ray said.

"That's where Kai and myself come in." Hilary stated.

"Wha? Have you lost your damn mind?" Tyson asked her.

"No she hasn't. Just wait until the tournament." Kai said.

"Now that we have that out of the way, can we please continue training?" Kenny asked.

"Sure. I'll go up against Max and Kai can go up against Ray." Tyson said.

"OK! 3-2-1-LET IT RIP!" everyone yelled

MAX AND TYSON

"Attack Dracil!"

"Go Dragoon!"

"You won't beat me that easily, Tyson."

"Same to you, Max" The boys were going back and froth. Every attack got threw back and every move was predicable.

"Attack Dragoon!"

"Dracil Evade."

"Go Dragoon Galaxy Storm" Tyson commanded

"Go Dracil Heavy Viper Wall" Max demanded. Max won his match and picked up his beyblade.

"Good job Tyson" Max said

"Thanks bro. You did pretty good yourself" Tyson replied.

RAY AND KAI

"Go Driger, attack him with everything you got!" Ray yelled

"Go Dranzer" Kai commanded. They both battled very well and they really didn't need the training, but they insisted on battling anyway. (kh13: I don't blame them. Kai: What was that! kh13: how did you get in this? never mind.)

"Driger Gatling Claw attack!" Ray declared

"Dranzer Blazing Gigs!" Kai yelled.

"Oh crap. Does anyone have a fire extinguisher?" Ray asked. Everyone knew that whenever Kai launched out his Blazing Gigs attack, the stadium lunched into flames. After that the battle was over and Kai won. (kh13:yeah! 'faints' Kai: What's gotten into her?)

They finally put out the fire and finished practice.

--------------------------------------------------------------

arkangel145: PLZ R&R


	4. Trust the Data, Just Not the Teams

Arkangel145: Hi, well here's chapter 4. Hope you like it.

Disclaimer: (I'm sick of repeating this, but I have to.) I DON" TANYTHING EXCEPT THIS F-ING IDEA! (Sorry I'm just so sick of saying this.)

Chapter 4:

Trust the Data, Just Not the Teams

----------------------------------------------------------

THE BLADEBRAKERS HOTEL (MEETING)

"Why in the world are we going to this meeting?" Tyson asked the rest of the team.

"Didn't you listen? Kenny said that he has some data on the other teams, Tyson." Kai stated.

"That question wasn't directed to you, Kai."

"Well you didn't say any names. Shit don't you ever listen?" Kai asked. Tyson was just walking and drooling.

"Why did I even ask?" Kai asked himself.

"Good afternoon and- what happened to you Tyson?" Mr. Dickenson asked him.

"Kai, sir. When I woke up from my daydream, I said something bad about Kai and he slammed my head to the floor." Tyson said explaining the big burse on his forehead.

"Is it my fault if he called my non-holy bastard?" Kai said

"OK that's a new low."

"Hilary would you calm down?"

"Sorry Ray. Let's just here this data that Kenny was talking about earlier in practice." Hilary stated.

"Thank you Hilary. Now First off is the CCS Revolution. There one of the teams of girls competing in the tournament this year and they are very competitive. First is their team captain, Katie Lindsey Xiayou." Kenny said.

"Is she any good?" Tyson asked.

"If she's the team captain then she's a good blader. Hell this girl in particular is a great blader. Damnit Tyson would you please clean out your ears and let the chief finish!!!" Their captain said.

"I'll finish but first how do you know Katie?" Kenny asked him.

"She used to go the girls division of Smithright Prep. I only know this about her. She blades hard and if you call her Katie or Katie Lindsey, she will kick you ass. So everyone calls her Xiayou." Kai explained.

"Oh. Anyway, her blade style is endurance. Her Bit beast is Magician Girl and she is the youngest of her team. It says that this tall blue haired girl is from North Carolina in America, but she now lives her life in Kyoto Japan. "Kenny finished with Xiayou and went straight to the next girls.

"Next 3 are Gaby Shaw, Trinh Pham, and Martika Mitchell. Gaby is an attack person, lived most of her life in North Carolina and Kyoto as well, has a bit name Black Luster and is a Fight Jockey. Trihn is an endurance person, lives now in Vietnam, is an academic jockey and has a bit named-- oh lord." Kenny couldn't finish.

"What chief?" Hilary asked.

"These people are copy bit holders." Kenny said.

"What!" everyone screamed. "

Yes now may I finish? Her bit is a copy bit known as Nightmare Dranzer. After her is Martika. There's not much on her because she doesn't Beyblade." When Kenny finished he went on to the final two of the team. "The final two in the group are Courtney Ladson, and Larissa Perkins. Courtney is an Attack person and Larissa is a defense person. They both live in Kyoto now and are 17. That's all I got on CCS Revolution." Kenny finished with one team and let the others comment.

"Whoa. My head hurts." Ray said.

"How can they do that?" Tyson asked.

"What? Have copied bits?" Max asked.

"Yeah" Tyson said.

"Can I continue?" Kenny asked.

"Can we get 10 minutes every time you finish to take a break?" Hilary asked.

"Sure" Kenny said. All the Bladebrakers took a break and sunk in the knowledge they learned about the other team.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

CCS REVOLUTION TRAINING SESSION

"Magician Girl attack now!" commanded a tall blue haired girl.

"Go Nightmare Dranzer! Evade!" demanded a short curly black haired girl who was wearing a pink tee shirt, Blue Jeans, Sketchers sneakers, and a red jacket she always wore. The blue haired girl was wearing a white collared vest, Blue Jean shorts, Black boots, and a charm bracelace.

"Attack Magician Girl! Dark Burning Attack!" She yelled.

"Bad idea Xiayou. Nightmare Dranzer, Nightmare Emission!" the other girl commanded.

"That was a bad idea Trinh." Xiayou warned. With the two attacks the battle was over. Xiayou had won.

"And that is why I'm team captain Trinh."

"You just wait until the tournament. You won't be so lucky against those other teams Xiayou." Trinh said without ease.

"Must you two always bicker after every practice?"

"Yeah it really gets annoying after the 20th time." Xiayou and Trinh spun around and saw two more of their teammates.

"Courtney, Larissa!" Xiayou said.

"What are you two doing here?" Trinh asked not expecting an answer.

"Don't even answer that you two because I don't think she wants it." Gaby, another member came down with Martika, their technician.

"Why not, Gaby?" Larissa asked.

"Because she just isn't in the mood for an answer to her own question." Martika said.

"Who asked you Martika?" Courtney asked.

"No one." Martika said.

"Let's leave the fighting in the arena and focus on the tournament. I'm team captain so what I say goes. Got it?" Xiayou said.

"Yeah we got ya!" everyone but Trinh yelled.

"Who gonna win it all?" Trinh asked encouraging the group of girls.

"Us! The CCS REVOLUTION!" everyone yelled.

------------------------------------------------------------

BACK WITH THE BLADEBRAKERS

"Team 2 is the Voltaire Valion. 3 of their members don't have a Bit beast and they are all defensive people. Their names are John Parrman, Corey Sanchez, and Curtis McMillan. The two that do are Jin Radcliff and Hunter Hiwatari. Jin's bit is Light scorpion and Hunter's bit is Black Dranzer. Hold on a minute." Kenny exclaimed.

"Kenny is this what you meant earlier about an old problem with a new team?" (never mentioned) Hilary asked.

"Yes. Voltaire and Black Dranzer are back." Kenny said with worry in his voice.

"That's not the only thing. That kid Hunter has my last name." Kai mentioned.

"Yeah, you're right." Ray said.

"Hunter Hiwatari. Do you have a relation to the guy?" Max asked.

"As in he's my brother or cousin?" Kai asked.

"Uh yeah." Max concluded.

"NO!" Kai yelled. 'I can't. There's no way in hell I'm related to that guy. Or am I?' he thought to himself. Tyson looked at the picture and saw a dog.

"Shit, this guy got dogs. I don't do dogs. I had a bad experience."

"What happened Tyson?" Kai asked him.

"I had a bad experience. Damnit and I'm deaf."

" I think now would be a good time to take a breather."

"You're right Ray." Hilary replied. Everyone went outside to get some fresh air. Now the question going through Kai's head was

"Is Hunter really my brother?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------

VALTAIRE VALION MEETING

"Hey Hunter, I just heard that we have to face someone with you're last name." Curtis said to him.

"Who?" Hunter asked.

"Some kid named Kai Hiwatari." Corey butting in.

"Well duh he has my last name. He's my baby brother." Hunter said.

"What's up big cuz? Your bro back in town?" Jin asked him.

"Yeah your cousin's back in town."

"For what? He's been gone from your family for 10 years and now he's coming back. For what huh?" Jin asked.

"Good question." Curtis said.

"I don't think so." Corey replied.

"Maybe for the tournament you numskull." Hunter stated.

"Oh! Don't you feel crunchy?" John said putting in his input.

"Thanks John. I don't need you're retarded statements." Jin said.

"Let's just shut the hell and focus on the damn tournament. Because I can't focus with all you shitheads and jackasses talking." Hunter said. With that he ended the talking and they began to train for the tournament.

------------------------------------------------------------

BACK WITH THE BLADEBRAKERS (AGIAN)

"The third and final team thank you lord is the BladingGirls. The first person on their roster is Lillian Burdico. She is a defensive person and has a Bit beast named Computerix fire type. Highly doubt that she'll battle because she doesn't Beyblade much." Kenny said.

"Time out chief. Isn't your last name Burdico." Max asked him.

"Yes why Max?" "Then isn't she your sister?"

"Oh crap you're right. Let me continue before I go off like a loose cannon. 2nd person is Maxine Tate. She is also a defense girl and her Bitbeast is Aquamarie. A Water Mermaid."Kenny said.

"My little sister is in this too?" Max asked puzzled. Everyone sweatdroped.

" I guess so Max. Uh, do you know where this is going Kai?" Tyson whispered to Kai.

"Uh no I don't"

"Anyway, the 3rd person is Raya Kon. She is an endurance person and she has a very powerful Bitbeast named Habikame. A tan amazon from the past." Kenny said.

"She's my little feternal twin sister." Ray stated.

"The forth blader is Megan Granger. She is an attack person and she has a dragon bit named Merquano.

"She is not my sister because I don't have one. Wait a minute. Does she have red hair?" Tyson asked him.

"Yeah. she also according to this academy picture I got she wears the colors of Royal Tokyo A (which stands for Athletics) Academy. Green, Pink and White. Why?

"She's my little cousin." Tyson said.

"The 5th blader on the roster is Michelle Radcliff. She is an attack person and has a white bit known as Rakima. She is a pretty white phoenix. I think there is more than one phoenix bit if this is true." Kenny said.

"I think that girl is related to Jin from Voltaire Valion." Kai stated.

"You might be right but anyway the 6th and final person is their team captain Kristia." Kenny began.

"Well what's her last name?" Hilary asked.

"This can't be the same Kristia we met yesterday. I'll give you her last name at the end. Her blading style is endurance and attack, her Bitbeast is Ravenclaw, and Ravenclaw is a Blue phoenix. But her last name. It's Hiwatari." Kenny finished.

"There's no way in hell she's related to me. She could be related to that Hunter kid though." Kai said shocked.

"We just met her yesterday. For all we know, she could be." Hilary said.

"Let's take a breather then go to bed." Ray said.

-------------------------------------------------------------

BLADING GRILS MEETING

"We are so going to beat those Bladebrakers." a tall red head wearing a white shirt with a pink bow, a green skirt with a pink bow in the back, and green boots said.

"Think what you want Megan but the Bladebrakers are going to be tough." said a black haried girl wearing a similar outfit but hers was red and white with a purple bow in the middle and red high heels.

"Did you forget about the Voltaire Valion Raya?" Michelle asked. She was wearing a pink outfit but a hot pink bow in the back.

"I think that tiara is hurting your head Raya and I think that pink academy outfit is really binding you Michelle." said a blond wearing a an orange outfit with a blue bow in the middle and a red bow in her hair.

"Natalie you are as dumb as fruit cake." a blue haired girl wearing a blue outfit said.

"At least I'm not the only blue haired girl in my family Lillian Burdico."

"I have you know Natalie Tate, that my grandma from my mama's side has blue hair." Lillian said.

"Would you both stop it." Kristia said. She was wearing a blue skirt, with a white shirt and 2 red bows. One on her shirt and one on the back of her skirt. She was also wearing red boots. "I think we're all forgetting one more team, The CCS Revolution." Kristia pointed out.

"Oh yeah. They're not going to be easy either." Raya said.

"No they're not." Megan added.

While the rest of the team joked and giggled, Michelle was worried about her cousin.

"Hey are you OK Kristia?"

"Yeah. I'm just thinking about what my mom said to me last night."

"Oh about Kai and."

"Yes. I just can't believe it. Why didn't Sonya tell me sooner?"

"Maybe this is why Boris and his goons were after you?"

"Maybe or maybe she didn't want me to know?"

"Hey we shouldn't worry about it. The tournaments tomorrow. We should get some rest."

"You're right. And Michelle?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

"No prob cuz."

----------------------------------------------------------------

IN KAI'S HOTELROOM

"Hilary there is just no way that Kristia and Hunter are my sister and brother."

"Kai how often does your last name turn up on someone's name?"

: What are you two bickering about:

"Dranzer did you have to ask that now?" Kai said frustrated looking at his Beyblade.

: Yes I did because I'm worried about you Master Kai:

"You don't need to worry, Dranzer. Now you need to rest." Kai was right. Dranzer had looked like a Bit beast caught in a headlights then was barley awake.

: You're right. Good night Master Kai. Good night Master Hilary:

"Good night Dranzer" Kai said.

"Night Dranzer. Anyway, you need to get some sleep too." Hilary said and she did something she never did before. She kissed Kai on the cheek.

"Wait Hilary" Kai said.

"Yeah, Kai?"

"I need to give you this"

-------------------------------------------

arkangel145: Cliffy! That was long. PLZ R&R. Laters.


	5. Tournament of Trust

akrangel145: Thanks to anyone who reveiwed. Here's chapter 5

Disclaimer: Don't own :(

Chapter Five:

Tournament of Trust

"What is it?" Hilary asked Kai as he held her hand.

"Your Beyblade. I found it a few years ago. I though you might want it back." Kai replied. The Beyblade was a green Beyblade with the words Drakima GT.

"Wait a minute." Hilary said to her self.

-------------------------------------------------

FLASHBACK TO RUSSIA 10 YEARS BEFORE

_"Hey Kai throw me the ball," his big brother Hunter said. _

_"Hold on. I need to give somebody something." Kai replied. Kai walked over to a short burnet and sat beside her._

_"Hi, Hilary." _

"_Do I know you?" _

"_Duh. I'm in your music class." _

_"Oh yeah now I remember. Music isn't one of your strong suites is it, Kai?" _

_"No. But since today's your birthday I thought I give you this." Kai took out a Beyblade that had the words Drakima printed on it _

_"Thank you Kai." Hilary said and she hugged him._

_"Hey lover boy would you please throw the damn ball?" Hunter asked. _

_"Hunter would you watch your mouth. You know not to speak to your little brother like that." A tall blue hired man said. "I'm going to the mall to go pick something up for the kids. Anyone want to come with me?" _

"_I do dad." Kai replied. _

_"Me too." his little sister replied _

_"Me three." Hilary replied._

_As Kai, his little sister, his father, and Hilary came out of the mall was the most shocking thing that happened to the Hiwatari Family. _

_"Hey daddy who's that?" Kai's little sister asked. _

_"Oh shit. Kids get out of here." his father demeaned. _

_"Well well well. We meet again Jesse. How have you been?" _

"_Why didn't you just go to hell when you had the damn chance you punk ass bitch." _

_"Is that anyway to greet your father-in-law?" _

"_You're no family of mine Voltaire. Not after what you tried to do to Kai in that house fire 3 years ago. You sure as hell aren't any family of mine." _

_"Be lucky if you ever see a family again Jesse." Those were Voltaire's final words to his son-in-law. With one quick draw, he pulled out a gun and killed Jesse in a heartbeat._

END FLASHBACK.

-------------------------------------------------------------

"How could I forget? That was the last time I ever saw my father." Kai said with tears in his eyes.

"I know. Hey didn't you get Dranzer that day?"

"Yeah I did. Listen I'm going to bed."

"OK. Good night Kai."

"Good night Hilary."

------------------------------------------------------------

NEXT MORNING AND THE DAY OF THE TOURNAMENT

It was finally the day of the tournament. Everyone was washed up and dressed. Well everyone but Tyson of course.

"Hey Tyson wake up. Man I'm getting sick of this." Ray said frustrated.

"Maybe we can use hot sauce." Max suggested.

"Maybe we can pour hot water on him." Kenny tried and it didn't work.

"I have an idea." Kai said. He tiptoed slowly and quietly, then hit the floor and said "PRACTICE!" and with that Tyson woke up.

"What the hell is wrong with you! Everytime you wake me up you always do so in a loud way!" Tyson said complaining.

"It's the day of the tournament. Or did you forget that we're up against Voltaire Valion today." Kai said making a good point. Tyson washed up and got dressed.

"Who's gonna win it all?" Hilary asked motivating them.

"The Bladebrakers!" Everyone but Kai yelled.

---------------------------------------------------------

AT THE STADIUM

"Damn! I forgot how big this place is." Tyson said.

"I know it's been about 3-4 years since we've been here." Ray said.

"I hope the Voltaire Valion don't play any dirty tricks on us." Max sated.

"Hey is it just me or has Hilary gone missing?" Kenny asked.

"She'll show." Kai said coldly.

"Well look what the cat dragged in." someone called out.

"Kristia." Tyson said.

"Hey how've you guys been." Kristia asked.

"We're good and you?" Tyson replied.

"I'm good. Oh by the way. I want you to meet the rest of the BladingGirls." Kristia said.

"Hey girls come over hear."

"Oh hey there. My name is Lillian Kerry Burdico. " Said a short blue haired girl who was wearing her school uniform.

"My name is Natalie," said a blond wearing a pink N shirt, a purple skirt with matching gloves, and white sneakers with her hair in pigtails.

"My name is Raya," said the tall black haired girl wearing the same thing Ray was wearing except she was wearing black sneakers, her hair was in 4 ponytail holders, and she wore a gold tiara instead of a headband.

"My name is Megan Tysera," said a tall red head wear a Blue shirt, black jeans, and red jacket almost like Tyson's. She also wore black a red sneakers and her hair in a one sided ponytail.

"My name is Michelle. Please to meet you." (AA145: You guys already know what Michelle's wearing unless you didn't read chapter 3.) Kristia was wearing a Purple croptop, with a black jacket that looked similar to Kai's, black pant's with an equipped Beyblade belt, Black boots, blue armbands, purple gloves and her hair was in a ponytail.

"My name is Tyson. The blue haired boy is Kai, the black haired boy is Ray, the brown haired boy is Kenny, and the blond haired boy is Max." Tyson said.

"So you guys are facing Voltaire Valion today. Best of luck." Raya said.

"Hey wasn't there a girl with you guys? That's what Kristia told me." Michelle asked.

"Yeah but we don't know where she is." Ray said.

"Good luck against the CCS Revolution tomorrow as well." Max added.

"Yeah. Kick their asses. I want to see what you're made of." Kai said. The rest of the team looked at him and sweatdroped.

"I meant as in blading. Dumbasses. " Kai pointed out.

--------------------------------------------------------------

THE BATTLE BEGINS

"Good afternoon ladies and gentlemen and welcome to the Moscow tournament." DJ Jazzman said. "Now lets introduce the teams. First, you know and love them all, our world champions, the Bladebrakers! Now new to the scene, The Voltaire Valion!" DJ said. "The matches are simple. Two players from each team step into the ring. The format is 2-on-2 battle royal. Both players from one team must be out in order for the other team to win the set. In the event of 1 set to each team, then the final blader will come up and go 1-on-1 with the last person of the other team. OK now lets get it on The first teams to go are Tyson and Max from the Bladebrakers, VS John and Curtis of the Voltaire Valion. Boys get ready," DJ said.

"3…2…1…LET IT RIP!" they all screamed.

"Dragoon, take them out!"

"Go Dracil."

"Go battle Blades"

"It's time to kick butt Max."

"I agree Tyson. Let's call'em out."

"Dragoon Galaxy Storm!"

"Dracil Gravity Wall!" With that the battle was over.

"Tyson and Max have taken the first round. Now from Voltaire Valion, Hunter and Jin VS Kai and hold on there seams to be some misunderstanding here." DJ said confused

"No confusion." said a brown haired girl who jumped of a wall. "I'm Kai's partner. Hilary Tantibana."

"OK. So it will be Jin and Hunter VS Kai and Hilary." DJ said.

"3...2...1...LET IT RIP!"

"Go Light Scorpio!"

_Forfeit the Game_

_Before somebody else takes you out of the frame_

_Put your name in shame_

_Cover up you're face _

_The pace it too fast _

_You just won't last_

"Attack Drakima."

_You love the way_

_I look at you_

_While taking pleasure in the awful things you put me through_

_You take away if I give in_

_My life My pride is broken_

_You like to think you're never wrong (You live what you've learned)_

_You have to act like you're someone (You live what you've learned)_

_You want someone to hurt like you (You live what you've learned)_

_You want to share what you've been though (You live what you've learned)_

"Go Black Dranzer!"

_You love the things_

_I say I'll do_

_The way I 'll hurt myself myself again just to get back at you_

_You take away if I give in_

_My life My pride is broken_

_You like to think you're never wrong (You live what you've learned)_

_You have to act like you're someone (You live what you've learned)_

_You want someone to hurt like you (You live what you've learned)_

_You want to share what you've been though (You live what you've learned) _

"Get him Dranzer!" everyone called out there attack and it was 8 minutes into the battle.

_Forfeit the Game_

_Before somebody else takes you out of the frame_

_Put your name in shame_

_Cover up you're face _

_The pace it too fast _

_You just won't last_

_Forfeit the Game_

_Before somebody else takes you out of the frame_

_Put your name in shame_

_Cover up you're face _

_The pace it too fast _

_You just won't last_

"Hey Hilary, do you remember that attack we did before my dad died?"

"Yeah. What about it Kai?"

"Maybe now would be the best time to do that."

"Good thinking."

_You like to think you're never wrong (You live what you've learned)_

_You have to act like you're someone (You live what you've learned)_

_You want someone to hurt like you (You live what you've learned)_

_You want to share what you've been though (You live what you've learned) _

_You like to think you're never wrong (Forfeit the Game) (You live what you've learned)_

_You have to act like you're someone (Forfeit the Game) (You live what you've learned)_

_You want someone to hurt like you (Forfeit the Game) (You live what you've learned)_

_You want to share what you've been though (You live what you've learned) _

"Dranzer!"

"Drakima!"

"Double Phoenix Tornado!" The two teammates call out their attack and won the battle, but just as DJ call it out, Hilary passed out into Kai's arms. "Be sure to come back tomorrow to see the CCS Revolution take on the hometown girls , The BladingGirls." DJ finished.

----------------------------------------------------------

SOMEWHERE NEAR THE LAKE ABOUT 10:30 PM

'I can't believe Hilary pulled it off. It's been 10 years since I've seen her battle and she still passed out.' Kai thought to himself.

"Kai are you OK?" Kai quickly spun around. It was Hilary.

"Oh hey Hilary. How you feeling?"

"I'm fine, but I couldn't sleep. Kai there's something I have to tell you."

"Well what is it Hilary?"

"Kai I...I ... I love you Kai." And she kissed him. She soon pulled back.

"I'm sorry Kai. I don't know what got into me. I just…" She was soon stopped by a kiss.

"I love you too Hilary." and he kissed her again.

"You bastard!" Kai and Hilary unlocked and spun around. It was Tyson. He had seen everything. Now something told Kai that Tyson was going to tell the whole team.

--------------------------------

arkangel145: Another good chapter. Why are these chapters long? Anyway, R&R :)


	6. Emotions Run Near the Finals

arkangel145: Chapter 6 is here! Enjoy

Chapter 6:

Emotions Run Near the Finals

"Tyson hold on a second." Kai yelled as he went after his angry teammate.

"Why? So you can explain to me why I just saw you swapping spit with Hilary?"

"You don't even like her and when she finally gets a boyfriend you act like you're in love with her."

"Well whatever Kai. Because that ended that shit real quick." Tyson yelled running off.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

BLADEBRAKERS HOTEL ROOM 11:00 PM

"What is taking them so damn long?" Max asked.

"I don't know but whatever is taking Tyson so long-"

"Maybe he got distracted Kenny." Ray pointed out interrupting the Chief.

"I hope nothing bad happened-" Max didn't get a chance to finish his sentence when Tyson walked in upset.

"Hey man what happened?" Ray asked.

"I just saw something out of the ordinary. I just saw Kai kissing Hilary."

"WHAT!" all three of them screamed.

"It's true and-" "Hey what's going on?"

"Nothing Hilary. We were just-"

"Don't go there with me Max Tate. I know Tyson told you what happened." Hilary was right. They all knew what would happen if Hilary got mad.

"See Ya tomorrow guys." Tyson said leaving the room.

"Where's Kai?" Kenny asked her.

"He's coming. Tyson has a crush on me I know it. I just don't know what to do." Hilary finished and started crying.

"We'll take care of this soon. Let's just get some sleep." Ray replied comforting her. They went on to bed so they would have enough strength to see who they would fight in the finals.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

THE NEXT MORNING AT THE CORADOR STADIUM

"Good morning ladies and gentlemen and welcome to the second round of the Moscow tournament. Are you ready to see some ladies go into action?" DJ Jazzman asked. The whole crown cheered. "Alright. First, the hometown sweethearts, The BladingGirls. and the new girls from NC of the big USA. CCS Revolution." DJ announced. "So lets get this show on the road. First, from CCS Revolution, Larissa and Courtney VS Natalie and Raya of the BladingGirls."

"3...2...1...LET IT RIP!" all four girls screamed.

"Attack, Aquamarine."

"Wait Natalie it's a trap!" Raya warned.

"Fall back Aquamarine!" 'Thank lord I have Raya here or I would have been toast.' Natalie thought.

"OK go Metal Dragoon."

"Kick it up Giga Dracil!" Larissa and Courtney were all over the place and now it looked bad for Natalie and Raya.

"It's now or never. Habikime! Thunder Point Arrow Attack!" The call brought out a tall tan Amazon with a tiara that looked like Raya's. A lightning bolt came from it and landed in an arrow.

"Giga Dracil! Hyper Wall!" Larissa called on her bit beast as well.

"Aquamarine! Super Samurai Tsunami!" Natalie called out a purple mermaid with a blue choker. The bit called upon a load of water and almost flooded the whole ring. "Metal Dragoon Metal Hurricane attack!" Courtney gave the final blow. Her and Larissa's attacks were too much for Raya and Natalie. They lost the battle with that one blow.

"The battle is over! Larissa and Courtney from CCS Revolution have won the first set!" DJ announced.

"Sorry guys."

"Natalie's right. We blew it." Raya and Natalie said in sorrow.

"Don't worry about it girls." Lillian said in comfort.

"Lillie's right. Me and Michelle will kick their butts for ya." Kristia added.

"Now it's Xiayou and Trinh VS Kristia and Michelle! Ladies ready!"

'I have to win for not only my team, but also to face Kai in the finals'

'This means the world to Kristia and myself. I bet those hacks will never see our tag team combo coming.' Michelle thought.

"3...2...1...LET IT RIP!"

"Go Ravenclaw!"

"Go Rakima!" both of the cousins screamed.

"Take them out Magician Girl!" Xiayou screamed.

"Go battle blade." Trinh yelled.

"I really think that these two are bluffing." Michelle pointed out.

"I think you're right. We need a new tack tick." Kristia added.

"Alright. It's time I gave you a little surprise! Nightmare Dranzer!" Trinh yelled.

"What!" Megan yelled.

"I just now figured it out. CCS Revolution are copy bit holders." Lillian added.

"Alright Magician Girl! Dark Burning Attack!" Xiayou commanded.

"Go Nightmare Dranzer! Nightmare Saber!" Trinh yelled.

"Now if we use our attack, Nightmare Dranzer will deactivate it." Michelle said.

"Not quite. We can still attack." Kristia replied.

"But if we just attack, then they'll win."

"No they won't, Michelle. The attack is both of our attacks combined."

"Alright." Michelle said in believe.

"Ravenclaw! Ice Hurricane Blaze!" Kristia commanded. The blue phoenix had a armband which her power came from.

"Rakima! Moon Meteor Elimination!" Michelle cried. Her bits power came from a saber that she carried just like Magician Girl.

"Double Phoenix Tornado!" the cousins cried.

"Wha- It's over! Kristia and Michelle won the second set!" DJ said. They picked up their blades and said,

"That was."

"A good fight." Michelle finish.

"Now we head on to the final battle. It will be Megan VS Gaby." DJ announced.

"3...2...1...LET IT RIP!" both of the girls screamed.

"Too easy. Merquano Sand Hurricane Attack!" Megan yelled.

"Black Luster Sword Slash attack!" Gaby yelled. With one shot the battle was over.

"And the winner is... Megan! The BladingGirls go on to face the Bladebrakers in the finals. DJ announced. "We will see you tomorrow for more beyblading action so until then, this is DJ Jazzman giving you all of your beyblade info!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

AT THE RIVER 10:00 PM

"I can't believe this is happening. I finally get a chance to take on Kai and I'm not happy about it." Kristia said to herself. "I just don't know how to tell him this. It's too much. Now my team needs to admit to them too." Suddenly she heard someone behind her and she spun around. "Kai. What are you doing here?" Kristia asked in shock.

"I couldn't sleep. You?"

"I couldn't sleep either Kai."

"You look upset. Is their something you want to talk about?" he asked her.

'Should I tell him now? Should I finally tell him we're a family? I should. It's the best thing to do.' Kristia though. "Yes. Their is."

"What Is it?"

"Kai, I need to tell you that, I'm your little sister." Kristia said crying.

"I kind of figured that. Is Hunter from Voltaire Valion your brother too?"

"Yes, and that girl Michelle, and her brother Jin from Voltaire Valion, Their our cousins." Kristia stated.

"I had a feeling that you we're my little sister."

"Huh?" "All 5 of us are alike. We all have the same attitude, we all have the same goal to win, and we all are on different teams. Need another example?"

"No, Kai. I'm good. I would like to know though if you knew this whole time, why didn't you try to find me?"

"Because I lost my memory of it, Kristia.

"Me too." Kristia finally finished. They finally excepted this fact and decided to go back to the hotel. "I love you big bro."

"I love you too little sis."

----------------------------------------------------

akrangel145: I think I'm gonna cry. A side of Kai or Kristia no one has ever seen PLZ R&R :)


	7. Sibling Rivalry Part 1

arkangel145: Here's chapter 7, hope you like

disclaimer: don't own

Chapter 7:

Siblilng Rivalry Part one

"I can't belive that I told Kai that. Well let me just sort out this mess at school and I can change and get to the tournament." Kristia said to herslef. 'Man I'm bored. Good thing I have my Lindsay Lohan CD. ' she thought to herself. Kristia was wearing her Factory Academy uniform. Which was a white shirt, with a blue collor, a blue locket with a red bow, a blue skirt, with a red bow in the back, and red boots. (KH13: Think of Sailor Moon's outfit.) She pulled out her CD player and listened to her Lindsay Lohan CD

_Sleeping awake _

_Awake when I'm sleeping_

_I got a dry _

_kind of thirst _

_when drenched_

_On sunny days_

_all I can see _

_is a shadow _

_and I'm not above_

_being under_

_I'm at the brink _

_though I know_

_that I'm empty_

_and I always hide_

_when it's my turn to seek_

_My only belife_

_is not to have faith_

_in beliveing_

_Before I begin_

_I'm over_

_Disconnected_

_Broken off agian_

_And I'm only not lonely when I'm lonely by myself_

_Disconnected_

_Numb in pain agian_

_I always backtrack forward_

_Cuz all in all I'm disconnected_

She put her CD player in pause due to the fact someone almost ran her over. "Hey watch where the hell you're going!" Kristia yelled as she kicked the car. "Jackass!" putting back on her CD player to finish the song before she got to the school

_Quietly loud_

_while I'm nosily silent_

_Keep holding my breath_

_when I'm tring to breathe_

_Swimming against _

_all the waves and the rapids_

_I only win_

_When I'm losing_

_Disconnected_

_Broken off agian_

_And I'm only not lonely when I'm lonely by myself_

_Disconnected_

_Numb in pain agian_

_I always backtrack forward_

_Cuz all in all I'm disconnected_

_I just wanna live my life sadated_

_Cuz I love driving myself away_

_Dysfunctionally sane don't give a damn_

_I can't comprehend what I understand_

_Disconnected_

_Broken off agian_

_And I'm only not lonely when I'm lonely by myself_

_Disconnected_

_Numb in pain agian_

_I always backtrack forward_

_Cuz all in all I'm disconnected_

_Disconnected_

_Broken off agian_

_And I'm only not lonely when I'm lonely by myself_

_Disconnected_

_Numb in pain agian_

_I always backtrack forward_

_Cuz all in all I'm disconnected _

Kristia put up her CD player and entered the school building. She wanted to know what was going on. "Hello. Could someone tell me what's going on?" Kristia wanted to know what was going on.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY KRISTIA!!!" All of her friends and the bladebrakers jumped out and surpirsed her.

"What's going on you guys?"

"Are you that slow little sis. Don't you know what today is?"

"Uh oh damn it." she hit herself upside the head. It was August 2nd. Kai and Kristia's Birthday's.

"Thanks you guys." she said. Kristia changed out of her unifrom. She got on many gifts:

Megan: A new pair of fighting gloves

Tyson: Candy

Lillian and Kenny: Video Games

Ray: a red choker

Raya: a Usher CD

Hilary: a Diary

Michelle: a pink armband

Max: a cute teddy bear

Natalie: the Resident Evil DVD

Kai: a Locket

When all was said and done, they headed off for the tournament

AT THE TOURNAMENT

"Good afternoon Beyblade fans and welcome to the finals of the Moscow tournament!" DJ announced. "Today's battle format is a little different. Each blader will go one-one with each other. The player with 2 out of 3 victories wins the set; the team with 3 out of 5 sets wins the match. Now lets get this party started!" he announced.

'I wonder if Tyson is still mad at me? If he is that could really affect his or my performance in these finals.' Kai thought to himself.

"The first match, Max VS Natalie!"

"3...2...1... LET IT RIP!" the 3 of them called

"Go Dracil!"

"Take him out Aquamarie!"

"You're pretty good Natalie."

"Same to you Max."

"Attack Dracil!"

"Go Aquamarire. Take him apart!"

"OK I'm sick of this childs play. Dracil! Gravity Wall!"

"Not so fast. Aquamarie! Super Samuri Tsunami!" both of the Tate kids lanched out their attacks.

"The winner is...Max!" DJ announced.

"That was a good fight, big sister."

"Thanks Max."

"Our next match is, Tyson VS Megan!"

"3...2...1...LET IT RIP!"

"Go Dragoon!"

"Too easy. Merquano! Sand Storm Attack!" only 3 seconds in the match and it was over.

"The Winner is Megan! Will our next bladers come on forth? Hilary and Michelle."

"3...2...1...LET IT RIP!"

"Go Drakima!"

"Take to the max Rakima!"

"Go Drakima!"

"Evade Rakima!"

"You're pretty good for a 13 year old girl."

"So are you for someone who hasn't lanched a blade for 10 years. Attack Rakima! Moon Medior Elimiantion!"

'Perfect. She won't even see this coming. Should I or should I let her attack me? I'll wear it out a little longer.' Hilary thought to herself. The two blades clashed and Hlary kept her cool.

"Attack Rakima. Make sure her blade gets out this time!"

'Perfect.' "Drakima! Hurricane Gill Magic!"

'She's got me. This match is her's. You were a worthy opponent Hilary Tantibana.' Michelle thought as she took Hilary's blow.

"The winner is...Hilary!" DJ was so pumped that he fell over the ring. "Our 4th battle will be Ray VS Raya.

"3...2...1...LET IT RIP! ATTACK"

------------------------------------------

arkangel145: Thanks for reveiwing and reading. Please keep on :) Oh and Kai's b-day is based on www. aboslute anime. com


	8. Sibling Rivalry Part 2

Arkangel145: HOLA! Well here's chapter 8. I'm almost done re posting. This sucks eggs to do this ;(

Chapter 8:

Sibling Rivalry Part 2

"3...2...1...LET IT RIP! ATTACK!" both of the twins yelled.

"I'm coming at you will everything I've got, Ray!"

"Bring it Raya!"

"Wow this is an intense match." Tyson said.

"Yeah. I think that the advantage goes to Ray." Max replied.

"No it doesn't." Hilary said.

"Are you saying that Ray's gonna lose?"

"I never said that Tyson. I mean that the advantage between bits is Raya."

"Hilary's right. Raya's bit is an Amazon, an Amazon of Fire."

"SO Kai-"

"So Cheif, Driger is weak agianst Amazons alone, Now he has to deal with one that's fire. That's what Hilary means Tyson." Kai finished explianing.

"This match is Raya's." Megan said.

"That maybe true but we still shouldn't underestimate Ray."

"Natalie's right. Remember Natalie's battle. She had the upper hand but Max still beat her. So maybe Ray will do it too." Kristia said.

"Data shows that of course that is impossible."

"Lillian put that thing away." Kristia said.

"Would you all mind shuting up?" Raya asked.

"Attack Driger!"

"Blow him away Habikame!"

:Master Kristia:

'Yeah Ravencalw'

:Look at Michelle's pendent:

'It's lighting up'

:Now look at your pendent:

'Mines lighting up too'

:I think this battle is somehow interupting with the pheonix spirts:

'I am not going to like this.' Kristia was finally done talking to her bitbeast and was more focused on the battle

"Diger! Gatling Claw!"

"Habikame! Fire Point Arrow!" The two Kon twins launced out their attacks, and a winner was decided.

"The winner is...Raya! Now the score is 2 to 2. The final battle between Kai and Kristia Hiwatari will decide it all!" DJ announced

'Well this is Kristia. I hope you relize that no matter who wins, you will always be my little sister.'

'Kai I will win at all cost. If it will be a war you want, it will be a war you get.'

"3...2...1...LET IT RIP!" Both of the Hiwatari's yelled.

"Go Dranzer!"

"Attack Ravenclaw!"

"You're pretty good, Kristia. But I won't show any mercy!"

"Same to you Kai!" The battle went on for 12 minutes.

"Damn. These guys are good." Hilary said.

"Let's finish this now Kristia." Kai siad panting.

"You're right Kai." Kristia replied in the same state.

"Dranzer! Blazing Gigs Temtis!"

'Time to try out my new attack.' "Ravenclaw! Ice Diamond Storm!"

"Man what a battle and the winner is...Kai Hiwatari!"

"We did it Dra..." Kai passed out before he could finish his sentence.

"Kai are you Uh..."

"Kristia passed out too!" Michelle yelled.

"K...Medic!" Hilary yelled.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

5 MINUTES LATER

"Look. Kai's coming around too. You OK Kai?" Hilary asked.

"You took a nasty fall, Kai."

"Ray's right. Tell me what year is it?" Tyson asked being stupid.

"Move. Wait the battle! Who won?"

"You did Kai but just by a little." Max said.

"Hey big bro are you ok?"

"I'm fine Kristia."

"That's good. I know that may seem stupid but...you guys should really come over to my house today. I'm sure my mom would love to meet you."

"OK" everyone said.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

RIVER AT 10:30 PM

Kristia once agian pulled out her CD player and listened to another Lindsay Lohan song.

'Maybe this will cheer me up' she thougth

_Saturday steppin into the club_

_The music make me wanna tell the DJ turn it up_

_I feel the energy all around _

_And my body can't stop movin to the sound but _

_I can tell that you're watching me _

_And you're probley gonna write what you didn't see_

_And I just need a little space to breathe _

_Can you please respect my privecy_

_Why can't _

_You just let me do_

_The things I wanna do_

_I just wanna be me_

_I don't understand why_

_Would you wanna bring me down_

_When I'm only having fun_

_I'm gonna live my life (But not the way you want me to)_

_I'm tired or rumors started _

_I'm sick of being followed_

_I'm tired of people lying_

_Saying what they want about me _

_Why can't they back up off me_

_Why can't they let me live_

_I'm gonna do it my way_

_Take this for just what it is_

_So here we are back up in the club_

_People taking pictures don't you think they get enought_

_I just wanna get all over the floor and just throw my in the air the the beat like what_

_I gotta say respectfully _

_I would love it if you took the cameras off of me_

_I just need a little room to breathe _

_Can you please respect my privicy_

_Why can't _

_You just let me do_

_The things I wanna do_

_I just wanna be me_

_I don't understand why_

_Would you wanna bring me down_

_When I'm only having fun_

_I'm gonna live my life (But not the way you want me to)_

_I'm tired or rumors started _

_I'm sick of being followed_

_I'm tired of people lying_

_Saying what they want about me _

_Why can't they back up off me_

_Why can't they let me live_

_I'm gonna do it my way_

_Take this for just what it is_

_I just need to free my mind (My mind)_

_Just wanna dance and have a good time (Good time)_

_I'm tired of rumors _

_followed (What they wanna be)_

_Why can't they they they let me live_

_Take this for just what it is_

_I'm tired or rumors started _

_I'm sick of being followed_

_I'm tired of people lying_

_Saying what they want about me _

_Why can't they back up off me_

_Why can't they let me live_

_I'm gonna do it my way_

_Take this for just what it is_

_I'm tired or rumors started _

_I'm sick of being followed_

_I'm tired of people lying_

_Saying what they want about me _

_Why can't they back up off me_

_Why can't they let me live_

_I'm gonna do it my way_

_Take this for just what it is_

"Hey Kristia." She put up her CD player and spun around.

"Max. What are you doing here?"

"Looking for you. Come on your mom's looking for you."

"Coming Max."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

KRISTIA'S HOUSE

"So you all must be Kristia's friends. It's always such a pleasure having company." Sonya said.

"By the way, My name is Tyson."

"I'm Max."

"My name is Ray."

"I'm Kenny"

"And I'm..."

"Hilary Tatibana."

"Uh yeah. How did you know Sonya."

"I remember you when you were 5 years old. That was the last time I saw you." Sonya replied.

While the rest were talking, Ray noticed a picuter of a tall blue haired man and his three kids.

"Is this you're dad? He looks like a nice man." Just as Ray said that, Kai walked in and snatched the picture right out of his hand.

"Don't you ever touch my dad's picture agian Ray!!!!" Kai yelled.

"I see Kai hasn't changed one bit."

"All but the fact that he's nicer now mamma."

"What's up with Kai?"

"You see Tyson, Kai's father isn't with us. And he really misses him."

"Why doesn't he live with you guys?" Max asked

"Now that brings me to an old CSI case. Remember Kristia?"

"How could I forget Hilary. That was an emotional case for the both of us."

"What happened?"

"Tyson you have to understand Kai wasn't always like this. Their father died becasue of my father."

"That's brutal." Ray said.

"That's also what stuck him in the Biovolt Abbey." Sonya replied. '

Dad I know you can hear me. I just wish things could have been different' Kai thought.

-----------------------------------------------

arkangel145: that was awesome. This makes me one more step closer to getting back to business. Love ya PLZ R&R


	9. New Side Remakes an Old Case

arkangel145: One more chapter, and I can put this thing to rest. Enjoy

Chapter 9:

A New Side Remakes an Old Case

--------------------------------------------------------

FLASHBACK TO MOSCOW COURTHOUSE/ MOSCOW CSI 10 YEARS AGO

_"I'm sorry Mrs. Hiwatari but since your father put in the court order when your son was born, I can't do a thing about it." The Judge stated to the upset Sonya Hiwatari._

_"That doesn't make a lick of difference! Your father helped me and my sister put him in jail because he put assult on me! Now you damn well that if Voltaire assulted me, he will assult my son too! You know damn well!" yelled the angry mother._

_"I told you once Sonya. I can't do a thing about it. The only way you can get Kai back is if you either remarry to another man or if your mother and father die."_

_"I really don't care your honor. I told all three of them that I would never marry agian." Sonya replied._

_"Look I have Moscow CSI on the case if we can proof that Voltaire is gultiy then we can do the next best thing and put him in your mother's hands."_

_"I understand your honor. Anything to keep him away from that mad-wait a minute! Are you telling me that the report from 4 eyewittnesses isn't enough?!"_

_"I never said that." "Well it sounds like you did your honor. I'm going down there now. Thank you your honor."_

_"You're welcome Sonya."_

_MEANWHILE AT MOSCOW CSI_

_"Stephine what do you mean we don't have anything." A tall bernet yelled at her partner._

_"I'm not made with a supercomputer Kana." Stephine said._

_"Did either of you find anything?" Sonya asked_

_"Not yet Sonya. We're trying our best." Kana said._

_"Where's Hilary?" Stephine asked her._

_"She's going to Jesse's funeral."Kana replied._

_"Then we're moving."_

_"Kana please tell me that you told Hilary." Sonya asked her best friend. The Tatibana's and the Hiwatari's have been family friends since their first children were born. Everyone knew them. Kana and the Tatibana's because her husband was a Marine Officer. Sonya and the Hiwatari's becasue she was the bigest resercher in Beyblades and the biggest Moscow CSI officer in Moscow. Just as she asked that, Kana left the room to find more evidence._

_'If Kana doesn't tell Hilary soon, she and Kai will be seperated forever and I don't think he can take that.'_

END FLASHBACK

-----------------------------------------------------------

"And that's why Kai doesn't let anyone touch that picture." Sonya explained.

"Oh. I know how he feels. My dad died when I was young too." Ray said.

"Ray I'm sorry about that." Kai said.

"So did you ever find anything?" Max asked.

"No. We had to put the case up after 4 years of investigation." Sonya replied. After all of the thinking, the team and Kristia decided to practice. Kai still was the best out of all of them.

"Yeah. I beat all of agian. "

" Yeah Kai. But I can kick your butt in a video game match." Kristia replied. As the kids were fighting agian, Sonya was thinking of the funeral of her husband.

------------------------------------------------------------------

FLASHBACK TO FUNERAL IN RUSSIA 10 YEARS BEFORE.

_'I hope that Kai doesn't turn out like I did. The only reason I'm not like that was because of Jesse. I just don't know how to tell them.' Sonya thought to herself. She and the kids were at the chapel to say goodbye to their deceased father. Hilary was there too to say goodbye to the man that helped her when her parents weren't there._

----------------------------------------------------------------

END FLASHBACK

'Now it's time you learned the truth Kai, but first, I have a surprise for all you kids.' Sonya thought.

-------------------------------------------

arkangel145: PLZ R&R


	10. Truth and a New Face

arkangel145: Thanks to anyone who reveiws. I love you all. This is the last chapter of part one. Enjoy

Chapter 10:

Truth, and a New Face

"Kai, Kristia! Come inside real quick! there's something I need to tell you!" Sonya yelled.

"What is it mamma?"

"Kristia there is something that you two need to know. Your father is alive."

"You're kidding right mom. You're just pulling our legs right?" Kai asked in shock.

"I would never joke around with something like this. It's a shocker to me too but really it's true. He wants to see you both."

"Mamma do we really need to bring anyone eles other that ourselves?" Kristia asked with a confused look on her face. Both she and Kai thought their father was dead. To them, either he came back from the dead, or he wasn't really dead at all. That could have been why Sonya and her team couldn't find any evidence on who they thought killed their dad.

"Yes. The entire Bladebrakers team, and Julia, and Michelle too. All of you are to meet him in Moscow. (I never told you but their in Tokyo agian. Sorry) He said there was someone he wanted you all to meet."

"OK we hear ya." Kristia replied.

-----------------------------------------------------

NEXT DAY

"We're going to be late agian! Where the hell is Tyson?" Kristia asked the group.

"WAIT FOR ME DAMNIT!!!"

"Tyson what took you so long to get here! We were going to late for our flight!" Hilary yelled at Tyson. "Oh yeah. Where? Kai, Ray and Michelle?"

"They took Michelle to Moscow and said to meet them at some place called the Sephonius Chapel. Kai said it was abandoned and it was the perfect spot to meet some guy." Max replied.

"So what are we waiting for?" Kenny asked.

"Let's head back to Moscow!" Julia screamed.

---------------------------------------------------------

MOSCOW REGIONAL AIRPORT

"Guys over hear!"

"Kai? what are you doing here? We thought you Ray and Michelle were at the Sephonius Chapel."

"We were but they told me to come and pick you guys up with this guy. He's a sight for soar eyes." Kai said happily (Which in my opinion is weird)

"Krisitia, Julia!" a tall blue haired man yelled from behind Kai.

--------------------------------------------------

arkangel145: Fianlly, I can put this one to rest. PLZ R&R the rest of my stories as well as part two of this one. Later :)


End file.
